vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Homecoming
Homecoming (en español: Baile de bienvenida) es el noveno episodio de la tercera temporada de y el quincuagésimo tercer episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 10 de noviembre de 2011. Resumen LA BANDA DE ROCK My Morning Jacket PERFORMA - En la noche del baile de Homecoming, Rebekah se despeja con Elena sobre por qué la noche es tan importante para ella, dejando a Elena con emociones contradictorias. Caroline y Matt están sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Tyler durante toda la noche. La noche toma un giro surrealista cuando Klaus pone su último plan en acción. Decidido a ser más astuto que Klaus, Damon entra en una asociación peligrosa, lo que lleva a un aterrador giro de los acontecimientos. La banda My Morning Jacket se presenta en las escenas de la fiesta. Trama thumb En el episodio, el plan para matar a Klaus de una vez por todas se pone en marcha. Damon y Elena reclutan la ayuda de Mikael para atraer a Klaus de vuelta a Mystic Falls después de que él huyó debido a escuchar un rumor sobre Mikael estar allí. El plan involucra a Elena apuñalando a Mikael y después deshilachándolo, después de que Stefan hubiera hablado con Klaus para que lo recuperara. Stefan hizo la llamada a Klaus y le dijo que Mikael estaba muerto. Klaus pidió que le entregaran su cuerpo. Más tarde en el baño, Damon y Elena están haciendo granadas de lobo. Elena está diciendo a Damon cuántas maneras el plan puede ir mal, que Rebekah podría estar de su lado ahora, pero Klaus es su hermano al final. thumb|left Más tarde, Rebekah y Elena están hablando en la habitación de Stefan cuando Elena le devuelve el collar a Rebekah y finalmente la apuñala en la espalda con la daga. Damon luego oculta su cuerpo en el sótano. Damon comenta que fue un movimiento muy Katherine por parte de Elena por apuñalarla en la espalda. Fuera de la escuela, el gimnasio está inundado: Tyler mueve la fiesta a su casa como parte del plan de Klaus. Matt aparece en la mansión para recoger a Rebekah, su cita, y es recibido por Elena que sugiere nerviosamente que van juntos como una pareja, ella siendo su "copia de seguridad" fecha. Matt está de acuerdo, aunque es un poco sospechoso. Una vez allí, Tyler revela que la fiesta en la que se encuentran no es regresar a casa, sino una "estela" para Mikael. Tyler había conseguido una venda viva para jugar y Klaus había obligado a extraños completos a venir a la fiesta y había ordenado que los híbridos nuevos fueran colocados en las entradas a la casa. Mientras que en la fiesta, Klaus y Tyler hablan de cómo la mamá de Tyler se asustaría si ella viera la fiesta en su casa. thumb Entonces Klaus le dice a Tyler que mire alrededor de la fiesta para ver a Bonnie, Matt, Elena y luego Klaus le dice a Tyler acerca de Caroline, "Aquí está tu bonita y pequeña novia". Klaus le dice que es libre de advertir a sus amigos sobre los híbridos en la fiesta. En la fiesta, Elena es acorralada por Klaus, quien le dice que todo lo que ella planea, no funcionará y que ella debería darle su mejor oportunidad. Ella está visiblemente nerviosa y observa cuando le pregunta por qué ella se ve nerviosa que no le gusta. En una habitación de arriba, Tyler se enfrenta a Caroline sobre un plan para matar a Klaus. Ella niega saber algo sobre el plan y replica que incluso si ella sabía algo sobre un plan, ella no le diría lo que era. Ella comienza a irse, pero rápidamente le da una inyección de vervain y le ruega a Matt que la lleve con seguridad y se asegure de que esté a salvo. Él vuelve abajo y es inmediatamente acorralado por Damon que lo fuerza en la oficina de su madre donde él y Tyler consiguen en una lucha donde Tyler casi lo muerde. Damon está a punto de matarlo, pero Bonnie, usando sus poderes, les da a ambos cegados dolores de cabeza y los detiene. thumb|left Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la fiesta, una mujer que Klaus había obligado se acerca a él y le dice que tiene un visitante con el nombre de Mikael. Klaus comenta que no deben mantenerlo esperando y se va a encontrar a Mikael, que no ha visto en un siglo o más. Mikael se encuentra con él en la entrada de la mansión Lockwood y ordena a Klaus que salga para poder matarlo. Klaus se niega y terminan entrando en un argumento verbal que viene a una cabeza cuando Mikael agarra a Elena y amenaza con matarla. Klaus se niega a creerle y le dice que durante toda su vida, lo ha subestimado. Mikael le dice a Klaus que no tiene a nadie más a su lado que aquellos cuya lealtad le obligó. thumb Él mantiene a Elena a su lado y Klaus le dice a Mikael que está llamando a alguien y grita a Mikael para matarla. Elena, con voz temblorosa, le dice a Klaus que realmente lo haría. Klaus grita a su padre para matarla y Mikael vacila antes de meter un cuchillo en la espalda de Elena. thumb|left Klaus jadea, pero antes de que pueda hacer mucho, Damon salta sobre él y lo apuñala en el estómago con la estaca de roble blanco en un intento de incapacitarlo antes de matarlo. Mientras tanto, Katherine, que se hacía pasar por Elena, se revela a Mikael, con éxito distraerlo. A continuación, se vuelve y lanza las granadas wolfsbane en los híbridos. Stefan aparece de la nada y saca a Damon de Klaus. Klaus luego agarra la estaca de roble blanco y apuñala a un Mikael distraído que quema hasta su muerte. Damon está completamente sorprendido por lo que hizo Stefan. Klaus le da a Stefan su libertad, ya no está obligado. thumb La última escena consiste en una llamada telefónica entre Klaus y Stefan. Stefan afirma que sólo quiere venganza y esta es la razón por la que había robado los ataúdes en los que los originales se quedan. Klaus, con una actitud enojada, promete matar a Stefan y a todos los que ha amado. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché como Mikael Co-Estrellas *Kimberley Drummond como Mindy *Zane Stephens como Tony *Matthew Murray como Jugador de Fútbol Trivia *Antagonistas: Niklaus Mikaelson, Mikael y los híbridos de Klaus. *Esta es la tercera temporada de la temporada media final. *Mikael y Rebekah son el segundo y tercer Vampiros originales que han sido neutralizados por Elena Gilbert con unas dagas de plata. *Mikael es neutralizado con una daga de plata por última vez. *Klaus mata a Mikael en este episodio. **Él es el primer vampiro Original que ha sido completamente destruido. Sin embargo, él fue resucitado más adelante por Davina Claire en el episodio final de From a Cradle to a Grave en la primera temporada de la serie de . *Más híbridos se revela haber sido creado por Klaus (incluyendo los guardias en la puerta). *Stefan confirma su edad en este episodio - 162 años de edad. *Se revela que los carros de Klaus alrededor de cuatro ataúdes. Elijah fue el único conocido como de este episodio; Sin embargo, Kol, Finn y Esther serían revelados en los otros tres en Bringing Out The Dead. *Katherine admite su humanidad a Stefan al final de este episodio. *Damon se convierte en el primer vampiro en matar a un híbrido completamente transición (el guardia en la puerta de la Mansión Lockwood). *Klaus dice: "Te mataré a ti ya todos los que hayas conocido" a Stefan; Así fue como Katherine lo describió cuando está traicionado o enojado en la segunda temporada de la serie. Ella dijo esto a Elena ya Stefan en Katerina y Damon en The Last Day. *Esta es la primera aparición de Tony y Mindy. *Jeremy y Alaric no figuran en este episodio. *Rebekah dice que no se puede confiar en nadie de su familia. Se supone que tampoco se puede confiar en ella. *Este episodio marca la última aparición de Katherine en esta temporada. *Damon dice: "Porque cuando todo esto caiga, no quiero que tengas ninguna parte de él". Esta era una pista de que Katherine estaría reemplazando a Elena en la fiesta de regreso a casa. *Matt insinuó otra vez, que le dice a "Elena" que es raro que los dos están allí juntos. *Klaus promete a Stefan que una vez Mikael muerto, Stefan estará libre de su compulsión. Al final del episodio, ambas partes de esta declaración terminan convirtiéndose en realidad: Stefan ayudó a evitar que Damon matara a Klaus, permitiendo que Klaus finalmente matara a Mikael de una vez por todas. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School **Lockwood Mansion **Forbes House Muertes *Mikael - apuñalado, asesinado por Klaus. *Uno de los híbridos de Klaus - extracción de corazón, asesinado por Damon. Notas de Producción *Este es el primer final de mediados de temporada para no contar con Jeremy, Alaric o Jenna. *Este es el último episodio (antes del hiato de dos meses) de 2011. La serie continuó siendo transmitida el 5 de enero de 2012. *Esta es la primera vez que Klaus y Mikael se han enfrentado cara a cara desde antes de 1992, cuando Abby Bennett Wilson desecó y sepultó a Mikael en Carolina del Norte. *Este es el primer final de mediados de temporada con Klaus. *Este es el segundo final de mitad de temporada para presentar a Katherine. *Katherine hace su aparición final como un personaje principal en este episodio, y por lo tanto se pone en suspenso como un regular. Ella regresó como una alucinación en la temporada 4 We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, y en Down the Rabbit Hole. Continuidad *Klaus vuelve (en el presente) en este episodio. Fue visto por última vez en The Reckoning, aunque, aparece en una serie de flashbacks en Ordinary People. *Katherine Pierce regresa en este episodio. Ella fue vista por última vez en Smells Like Teen Spirit cuando Mikael se alimentó de ella al despertar de su hechizo de desecación. Esta es la última vez que apareció en la tercera temporada. *Anna fue mencionada por Bonnie. Fue vista por última vez en Ghost World. *Tyler fue visto por última vez en Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Caroline y Matt fueron vistos por última vez en Ghost World. Referencias Culturales *Homecoming es una tradición americana, donde los antiguos alumnos son invitados a regresar a su Alma mater, por lo general para un partido de fútbol especial. Normalmente hay varias actividades incluyendo un desfile, eventos culturales y bailes de la década. La tradición del regreso a casa comenzó en 1911, así que Rebekah habría oído hablar de este baile. * es una ciudad en Oregon. Se incorporó en 1851, coincidencia sólo unos años antes de Mystic Falls. Es el hogar de bandas como . Recientemente ha sido el hogar de un número de bandas indie. *Caroline dice que no quiere meterse en un "trío de vampiros" con Tyler. Un trío puede significar muchas cosas, pero por lo general significa que tres personas se dedican a la actividad sexual juntos. Es un elemento común en las fantasías sexuales, y se sugiere que eso es lo que Katherine quería con los hermanos Salvatore. * es un juego de bebida donde los jugadores tratan de aterrizar una pelota de ping pong en una taza de cerveza en el otro lado de la mesa. Las reglas varían enormemente. Elena también menciona barriles - en episodios pasados siempre muestran a alguien resopla en barriles de cerveza. * es un término usado para describir al lobo ficticio que aparece en muchos cuentos cautivadores, como la y la fábula de Esopo, . Es un arquetipo de un antagonista amenazador y depredador. *Elena dice que deben dejar ir a Stefan. "Let it go" es una canción de Bob Marley, también puede referirse a la banda sonora de TVD, "Holding on y Letting Go", porque aunque dicen que lo están dejando ir, en realidad se aferran a la esperanza. *Este es un gran ejemplo de la Garantía del Plan No Hablado: es muy probable que el esquema detallado de Zany sea un fracaso. Es el sencillo plan tácito de Katherine que funciona al final... Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 3,33 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Citas :Mikael: (a Damon) "Esta es la única arma que puede matar a un original, así que creo que me aferraré a él". ---- :Mikael: "Haz lo que puedas, y lo mataré". ---- :Damon: "Elena, si esta cosa sopla en nuestra cara, sólo recuerda que sólo uno de nosotros se cura rápidamente." ---- :Stefan: (a Elena) "Estoy obligado a protegerte, y si miro tu historial en los bailes de la escuela secundaria, es bastante trágico". ---- :Mikael: (a Klaus) "Nadie se preocupa más por ti, muchacho, ¿qué tienes tú, además de aquellos cuya lealtad has forzado?" "Nadie, nadie". ---- :Caroline: (a Tyler) "Por fin casi conseguí que tu madre dejara de odiarme, así que probablemente no debería quedar atrapada en algún tipo de trío de vampiros con su hijo". ---- :Rebekah: (a Mikael) "Sea cual sea la basura paternal que estés pensando, sálvala, nada de lo que digas me importa." ---- :Katherine: (a Stefan) "La humanidad es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro. No importa lo fácil que sea apagarlo, sigue tratando de luchar para regresar. A veces, lo dejo". ---- :Klaus: (a Stefan) "Portland es fantástica, una vez que hayas superado a toda la música quejica y gente con aspecto saludable, es literalmente un caldo de cultivo para los hombres lobo". ---- :Tyler: (a Stefan) "No es una fiesta, hombre, es una estela". ---- :Tyler: "Lo siento, te apuñalé. Es lo único que podía pensar para sacarte de allí." :Caroline: "Oh, sí, no," Oye Caroline, estoy preocupada por lo que podría pasar esta noche, así que tal vez deberías ir a casa y ver Dancing with the Stars". Multimedia Soundtrack Galería 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 309VampireDiaries0196.jpg 309VampireDiaries0197.jpg 309VampireDiaries0215.jpg 309VampireDiaries0216.jpg 309VampireDiaries0227.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23 (1).jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|Damon y Elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50 (1).png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.JPG TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png (1) 309VampireDiaries1097.jpg 309VampireDiaries1026.jpg 309VampireDiaries1668 (1).jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 309VampireDiaries0703.jpg Normal 302 (1).jpg Normal 235.jpg Normal 197.jpg Normal 185 team klaus.jpg Normal 147.jpg Normal 092 rings.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 008 homecoming.jpg Katherine3x09 (1).jpg Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg images (5).jpg Screenshot_2241.jpg Screenshot_2242.jpg Screenshot_2243.jpg Screenshot_2244.jpg Screenshot_2245.jpg Screenshot_2246.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries